The Skywalker Saga
Before the events of the films *Rey's Father - Stabbed by a Sith Assassin under Palpatine's orders *Rey's Mother - Stabbed by a Sith Assassin under Palpatine's orders Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens *Lor San Tekka - Slashed by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber *Several Jakku Citizens - Shot by Stormtroopers *'Colonel Kaplan - '''Blown up by Finn and Poe *'Petty Officer Thannison - Blown up by Finn and Poe *'''Crokind Shand - Killed by Rathtars in the hangar of the Eravana *'Volzang Li-Thrull' - Killed by Rathtars in the hangar of the Eravana *'Tolomar Reez' - Killed by Rathtars in the hangar of the Eravana *'Tasu Leech - '''Killed by Rathtars in the hangar of the Eravana: Debatable *Nahani Gilllen - Blown up when General Hux ordered Starkiller Base to blast Hosnian Prime *Brasmon Kee - Blown up when General Hux ordered Starkiller Base to blast Hosnian Prime *Thanlis Depallo - Blown up when General Hux ordered Starkiller Base to blast Hosnian Prime *Chancellor Lanever Villecham - Blown up when General Hux ordered Starkiller Base to blast Hosnian Prime *Gadde Neshurrion - Blown up when General Hux ordered Starkiller Base to blast Hosnian Prime *Andrithal Robb-Voti - Blown up when General Hux ordered Starkiller Base to blast Hosnian Prime *Thadlé Berenko - Blown up when General Hux ordered Starkiller Base to blast Hosnian Prime *Zygli Bruss - Blown up when General Hux ordered Starkiller Base to blast Hosnian Prime *Korr Sella - Blown up when General Hux ordered Starkiller Base to blast Hosnian Prime *'FN-2199 - Shot by Han Solo with Chewbacca's blaster *'FN-417 - '''Shot by Rey *Furillo - Blown up by a TIE Fighter *''Han Solo - ''Stabbed by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber *'FN-9330 - 'Shot by Chewbacca Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi *Paige Tico - Blew herself up to destroy the dreadnought *'Captain Canady - 'Blown up by Paige *''Tallisan "Tallie" Lintra - ''Blown up by Kylo Ren *''Admiral Gial Ackbar - Blown up along with the bridge of the Resistance ship by TIE fighters *Captain Idrosen Gawat - Blown up along with the bridge of the Resistance ship by TIE fighters *Lieutenant Guila Angira - Blown up along with the bridge of the Resistance ship by TIE fighters *SE8 Waiter Droid - Destroyed during the stampede of Fathiers in the Casino *Edmo Ectacle - Killed during the stampede of Fathiers in the Casino *Trypto Buball - Killed during the stampede of Fathiers in the Casino *'Supreme Leader Snoke - '''Sliced in half by Kylo Ren with the Skywalker Saber *'Praetorian 'Guard '''1 - Stabbed by Rey with the Skywalker saber. *'Praetorian 'Guard '''2 - Sliced by Rey with the Skywalker saber. *'Praetorian 'Guard '''3 - Cut in half by Rey with the Skywalker saber. *'Praetorian 'Guard '''4 - Stabbed by Kylo Ren with his red crossguard saber. *'Praetorian 'Guard '''5 - Decapitated by Kylo Ren with his red crossguard saber. *'Praetorian 'Guard '''6 - Sliced by Kylo Ren with his red crossguard saber. *'Praetorian 'Guard '''7 - Decapitated by Rey with the Skywalker saber. *'Praetorian Guard 8 - Stabbed in the eye by Kylo Ren with the Skywalker saber *''Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo - Crashed the Resistence ship through Snoke's ship at light speed *'Captain Phasma - 'Head smashed by Finn with a laser hammer and then fell through the crack that Holdo caused through the ship, falling into an explosion *'BB-9E - 'Most likely killed when Snoke's ship was destroyed *'Colonel Ansiv Garmuth - Presumably killed when the Supremacy was destroyed *'Lieutenant Lusica Stynnix' - Presumably killed when the Supremacy was destroyed *'Gunnery Chief Peera Maso' - Presumably killed when the Supremacy was destroyed *'Scan-Ops Petty Officer Rumitar Shay' - Presumably killed when the Supremacy was destroyed *Cova Nell - Blown up in her ski speeder during the battle of Crait *Sergeant "Salty" Sharp - Killed during the battle of Crait *Pamich Nerro Goode - Blown up in her ski speeder during the battle of Crait *Nodin Chavdri - Blown up in his ski speeder during the battle of Crait *Salaka Kuchimba - Killed during the battle of Crait *''Luke Skywalker - Used the last of his energy to make a force projection to distract Kylo Ren and help the Resistence escape Star Wars: Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker *Boolio - Decapitated by Kylo Ren *'Ochi '- Died of hunger or was attacked in quicksand *'General Armitage Hux - Shot by Pryde *''General Leia Organa - Used the last of her enery to contact Ben through the force *Wolentic Dudge - Killed in the destruction of Kijimi *Plesko Marno - Killed in the destruction of Kijimi *Tommet Sozach - Killed in the destruction of Kijimi *Amuncie Tidian - Killed in the destruction of Kijimi *Faddaff Davenspon - Killed in the destruction of Kijimi *Carib Diss - Killed in the destruction of Kijimi *Rothgar Deng - Killed in the destruction of Kijimi *Temmin "Snap" Wexley - Shot down by a tie fighter *R6-D8 - Shot down with Snap Wexley by a TIE Fighter pilot *Elna Zibsara - Shot down by a TIE Fighter pilot *Clemmit Polis - Shot down by a TIE Fighter pilot *Renk Narviz - Shot down by a TIE Fighter pilot *Lieutenant Dyun - Shot by a Sith Trooper *Dynia Reekeene - Shot by a Sith Trooper *'Vicrul - Slashed by Ben with the Skywalker saber *'Cardo' - Slashed by Ben with the Skywalker saber *'Ushar' - Slashed by Ben with the Skywalker saber *'Ap'lek' - Slashed by Ben with the Skywalker saber *'Kuruk' - Slashed by Ben with the Skywalker saber *'Trudgen' - Slashed by Ben with the Skywalker saber *'Emperor Sheev Palpatine/ Darth Sidious - '''Killed when Rey bounced his lightning back at him *'General Pryde - Killed when the Resistance blew up his Star Destroyer *'''General Quinn - Blown up in the destruction of a Star Destroyer by Resistance Ships *'General Parnadee' - Blown up in the destruction of a Star Destroyer by Resistance Ships *'General Engell' - Blown up in the destruction of a Star Destroyer by Resistance Ships *''Rey - Mortally wounded by Palpatine: Resurrected by Kylo Ren *Ben Solo/ Kylo Ren - ''Used the last of his energy to resurrect Rey Category:Film series